Endotracheal tubes are often used to ventilate patients with who may be conscious, semi-conscious or unconscious. The conventional approach requires the physician to insert a rigid laryngoscope blade into the patient's mouth and pharynx. Delivery of ventilation and/or oxygen typically is interrupted during this period. The endotracheal tube is then inserted into place while the laryngoscope blade keeps the patient's airway open.
A need exists for an improved device to guide insertion of an endotracheal tube and ensure that the patient's airway is open, and that also allows the patient to continue to receive air/oxygen during the insertion process. Maintaining a patient's airway and assuring ventilation/oxygenation is a critical part of patient care. Conventional intubation by direct laryngoscopy can be difficult and sometimes impossible. Alternative methods may be needed to secure the airway with intubation. Use of the laryngeal mask airway (LMA) has become a popular way of dealing with the difficult airway. It often allows ventilation of the patient if intubation is unsuccessful. Use of the LMA can then assist in the intubation of the trachea and securing the airway. An endotracheal tube can be advanced down the lumen of the LMA and inserted into the trachea. Often this can be accomplished blindly. With present technology, the placement of the endotracheal tube and removal of the LMA are done with the patient not being ventilated. This can lead to oxygen desturation and hypoxia.
Laryngeal masks have been used for many years for several purposes. Sometimes it is necessary to replace a laryngeal mask airway with an endotracheal tube. The present invention provides embodiments of a tubular “push rod” for inserting an endotracheal tube through a laryngeal mask airway as well as methods for using such a push-rod. Because the push rod of the present invention is hollow, the endotracheal tube may be advanced along the length of the patient's larynx without interrupting ventilation.